Funds to purchase laser Raman and FTIR spectrophotometers are requested. Through the exploitation of the complementary nature of Raman and infrared spectroscopies, these instruments will serve as the core of a state-of-the-art molecular vibrational spectroscopy facility. Vibrational spectroscopic techniques provide the only source of direct structural information, bond lengths and bond angles, available outside of solid state crystal structures. This equipment will be used to assist in the determination of the secondary structure of proteins; to provide in situ structural characterization of active sites at electrochemical interfaces; to obtain structural parameters of analytes eluting from open tubular liquid chromatographic columns; to quantify the kinetics and identify transient species in the novel syntheses of bioorganically important compounds; and to elucidate spectroscopically the nature of key intermediates in biological redox processes.